


Coffee (Clint x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Children, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee and small children do not mix!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee (Clint x Reader)

Coffee (Clint x Reader)

 

The morning light trickled through the window curtain, falling onto a lone figure wrapped in a bundle of sheets. Clint groaned as he shield his eyes from the dawn's light, patting the side next to him before opening his eyes and sighing. You were always an early riser, mostly due to your desk job at Shield which unfortunately you had to be at at eight this morning. Too awake to go back to bed, Clint shuffled his way out of bed, greeted by Lucky as the two walked into the kitchen, making a cup of coffee to start the day. As he waited for the miracle liquid to brew, Lucky departed from his master to another resident who also just happened to wake up, your daughter (d/n).

"Daddy?" (d/n) half asked, half yawned as she rubbed her small (e/c) eyes, her blond hair a tangled mess as she walked out and stood next to her daddy.

"Yes (d/n)?" Clint nodded, pouring himself a cup before taking a sip, now a bit more alert to respond to his daughter's question.

"Can I have some coffee too?" she cocked her head to the side, often seeing her parents drink the substance but never getting a taste for herself.

"I don't think you'll like it," Clint shook his head, leaning down to her level, "Besides your mom wouldn't like it either."

"Please?" She asked innocently, clutching the sleeve of his shirt.

"No," Clint denied, trying hard not to say no to (d/n).

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE~?" (d/n) pleaded, jumping up and down as she kept her grip firm on his shirt. 

"Fine, just don't tell your mom okay?" Clint was too tired to try and deny her her request as he gave up, releasing himself from her grip as he took one of her cups from the cupboard and filled it half way with coffee before handing it to her.

"Okay!" (d/n) smiled as she took the cup and downed it, the pair unaware of how bad of a decision this was.

~Time skip~

"Clint, (d/n), I'm home," you chimed as you opened the door, having gotten of work early and wanting to spend time with your family when you looked around the small apartment, wondering where your so called family was, "Hello?"

"hiyamomhowareyou?guesswhatmeanddaddydidtoday," the fast paced voice of your daughter rang out as she ran over to you, koala hugging your legs tightly as you put two and two together, glaring at your husband as he walked into the living room.

"Clint you didn't," you mumbled, giving him a scowl to boot.

"Sorry babe," Clint muttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "She's been like that for the last hour or so."

"You know how she reacts around caffeine," you retorted as (d/n) finally released your legs to run up and jump on the worn down sofa, giggling like a maniac. 

"I know but the problem is is how we stop her from bouncing off the ceiling," Clint stated, having been stressed by her artificial high as (d/n) started to come down from it, growing sluggish as she tired herself out and sat on the couch before closing her eyes and falling into a light sleep.

"I think she figured that out herself," you giggled as you pointed to your worn out kid, a soft snore escaping her lips as you picked her up and rubbed her back gently.

"Well what do you," Clint chuckled, rubbing her blonde curls into a mess as the two of you walked her down to her room.

"By the way, honey," you mused before placing her in bed while Clint stood in the doorway, overlooking the precious sight, "We're switching to decaf now."

"... Now wait just a minute!"


End file.
